


Lost

by Cecillemarie



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecillemarie/pseuds/Cecillemarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Sia are the best of friends. Sia, is secretly, albeit madly in love with him but refuses to acknowledge it because she fears she'd lose his friendship. She thought she could handle seeing him with different women but on the day of his wedding to another, she decides to tell him how she feels before forever holding it in piece. Little do they know certain events would lead them to a wild adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goodbye

 

Tom stood at in front of the mirror in his hotel room, he had a bright smile on his face. _This is it_ , his mind reeled, _Beatrice is perfect for me_ , he kept repeating, ignoring the tiny part of him that was screaming this is a bad idea. He smoothed his hands on his suit one more time when he heard a knock. "Come in," he called.

Sia carefully opened the door and stood behind him in the mirror, she stifled a gasp, he was handsome, he beamed as he caught her reflection from the mirror and turned, "hey," he approached her, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked today, she smiled back but it didn't reach her eyes, "I figured you'd be at the church," he held her hands, Sia chuckled, fixing his buttonaire, "well, I wanted to check on my best friend and see of he needed an escape car," she teased, Tom chuckled, "not a chance Sia, wouldn't want my bride waiting," she winced, praying he didn't notice, "Sia are you alright? You look troubled," she looked deep into his eyes, it was the clearest of blue today, a sign that he had no doubts about today's event, she smiled, smoothening out his shoulders, "are you happy Tom?" She had to ask, she needed to know before she conceded any chance for them, "yes, I am actually," he answered, "I mean, after today I'll be a married man," he continued, "I know, but you didn't answer my question Tom, are you happy?" Tom paused for a moment and looked away, truth be told he didn't know what he was feeling, "I am happy Sia, I love Beatrice, she's the one," he answered, hoping it would end her questioning, the truth was too late to acknowledge now.

Sia's heart broke further with his response, _I've truly lost him this time_ , she nodded and smiled, hugging her friend, so he won't see the tears forming in her eyes, Tom held her close, her hugs always calmed him like no other, "I'm glad your happy Tommy," her voice broke, "hey," he looked at her and saw that she was crying, "are those tears for me Sia?" He teased, she forced a chuckle, _you have now idea_ , her mind screamed. "I know, its silly, I'm sorry," Tom wiped her tears with his hands, "Sia, if your worried about us let me appease you, I'm always gonna be here for you, I'll always be your friend no matter what," she sniffed and nodded, not trusting her words, "the only difference now is I'll have a screaming wife to come home too," she giggled at his answer, "yeah, I hope she doesn't mind I borrow you from time to time," she answered, "not borrow, I'm yours Sia, just as much as I will be hers," he leaned in and kissed her forehead, Sia closed her eyes, and willed herself to keep it together, committing this moment in her memories, the way he looked, his scent, the feeling of his presence, it'll have to be enough until such time as the love she had for him fades.

Just then Chris knocks on the door, ruining their moment, the two break from the hug and looks at him, "if the wedding's still on, we best be on our way mate," he smiled shyly, Tom sighed and looked at Sia, she smiled and brushed off her face powder that smeared on his chest, "wouldn't want to alarm the misses," she teased, Tom chuckled, "come ride with us?" He asked, looking hopeful, "you go ahead, I'm riding with Emma," she lied, Tom smiled, "alright, see you there darling," he kissed her cheek before heading towards the door, Chris lingered, "I take it you didn't tell him," Sia sat on the bed, "I couldn't," her voice shook, "can't or won't?" He pressed, she got a letter from her purse, "give this to him before he leaves?" "Your not going?" Chris looked worried, "I can't, tell him I fell violently ill all of sudden, then put this somewhere the Mrs. Won't find," she instructed, "Sia," he tried to reason, but she shook her head, "I'll be gone for a while, take care of him for me please," she pleaded, "you'll break his heart Sia," Chris answered, his eyes pleading her to reconsider, "not as much I've broken mine," she urged Chris to leave, he nodded and left her alone.

Sia stripped off her gown and changed into her jeans and t shirt, she got her suitcase out of the closet an called for a car. Half an hour later as she placed the last of her things in the car she hears the church bells ringing, it was the last straw that broke her heart completely. "Is there anything else madam?" She looked at the driver, "no, I'm finished here," she went inside the car and headed for the airport.

 


	2. What really happened

 

  
Sia washed her hands thoroughly and methodically as she always did, "good job today Dr. Garcia," she looks up at her mentor and friend, the good doctor Lucas Fielding, she managed a smile but it didn't reach her eyes, "thank you doc," she wiped her hands and craned her neck up, groaning as her muscles popped after long hours of surgery. "You look like shit kiddo, what's up?" He followed her out of the operating room. "You like to cut to the chase do you?" She answered, "were surgeons Sia, its what we do," he reached for her arm and stopped her, Sia groaned, "what? I just got out of surgery, I'm tired, I'm hungry, and want nothing more than to eat a burger and a beer but I can't, coz I have another surgery scheduled in a few minutes," she snapped, "I wasn't asking about you as a doctor Sia, I was asking you as a friend," Dr. Fielding answered calmly. Sia was one of his most promising students back in medical school, she was smart, hard working and the most determined. The two became fast friends after he took her under his wing and mentored her. He also witnessed the dynamic relationship she had with Tom, and long suspected her feelings towards him went deepe than just friends, he also knew why she took this job instantly. Sia's face softened, suddenly regretting her outburst, "I'm hurting Doc, me, as a person," she gestured herself, "I am broken, all I have right now is me as a doctor," Lucas sighed, "I know it hurts, but is there any news about him, have they found him yet?" His questions made her froze.

"What?" Lucas's eyebrows shot up, "wait, haven't you heard? I thought you knew about Tom?" Sia shook her head, "knew what? That he married Beatrice?" Lucas turned and shook his head, "no, not that," he took both her hands, "Sia, Tom's plane crashed somewhere in the pacific," her face paled at the information and her knees grew weak, "wha? When? Did they find the body?" She asked frantically? Dr. Fielding saw her knees wobble and grabbed her elbows, "Two days ago, I don't know the details, but i thought that was the reason" she left without a word, she went to her locker and grabbed her phone and cursed herself, it had been off the whole time! Tears brimmed in her eyes when she turned it on, it came back to life with a dozen calls and texts from Chris, Luke, even Tom! there was message to her two days before he went missing.

Text:  
Sia, I'm coming to you, we need to talk- Tom.

She closed her eyes and let her tears flow, the other doctors saw her distress, "doctor Garcia you alright?" One of them asked, she looked up and saw them, shook her head and rushed outside, dialing Luke in the process. "Please pickup, please pickup," she chanted, "Sia!?" He spoke on the other line, "Luke! If this is some fucked up publicity stunt I swear I will rip your dick from your foot!" She seethed, she heard a long sigh on the other line, followed by a sniff, "I wish it were baby girl," he answered, his voice shaking. She made her way at the back staircase and sat, "where was he heading? Was Beatrice with him? How did this happen?" She asked frantically, "He was on his way to Vietnam for a meeting, the damn plane had a malfunction and crashed in the Pacific," he swallowed hard, Sia was crying now, her resolve breaking. "Have they found the body?" "They're still searching doll, but the odds aren't good, they're still investigating." Sia breathed through her tears and held on to her chest, finding it hard to breath, "Sia?" Luke spoke, "breath love, we'll find him, dead or alive we will find him," Sia nodded her head as if Luke could see, "okay, please let me know of any news, and," she swallowed hard, "tell the young Mrs. Hiddleston to hang in there," she finished, there was a long pause, Luke was hesitant to answer, he didn't know how to break the news to her, "I will, doll, hang in there," the call ended. Sia held her head with her hands and cried. It had been a month since his wedding, she had steered clear from television and tabloids lest she see his smiling face, in the arms of his new wife, looking happy, it was too much to bear. And now, here she was, in a hospital in New York, crying, the love of her life was gone, really gone.

Another month passed, she did her best to keep herself busy, and reading whatever information she could find about the crash. Headline after headline flashed reports about 'British Actor Tom Hiddleston dies in plane crash," 'There goes another Legend,' her small hope of finding him alive was slowly fading fast as more bodies were found, Until one phone call. She had just finished with another open heart surgery and one of the interns rushed to her with her phone, barely out of her gloves she got the phone and answered,"hello? Luke?" "Its Chris," she looked at her phone, "yeah, hey? Any news?" She heard the man sniff, "they're gonna stop the search," he answered, his gruff voice shaking, "they never found him." If her heart wasn't broken enough it had just turned into ash, she kept her face neutral, though her eyes were turning red now, "he could still be alive out there Chris? A human body can" she hiccuped, but Chris stopped her, "Sia, please, your a doctor, you know the chances," Sia shook her head, she did, "thank you, for telling me," before she could press end he pleaded, "Sia, his mum is holding a private service for him, she's asking, well, more like begging you to come," Sia gasped, "I, I don't know Chris," she was hesitant, she didn't know how to face them, "don't miss this Sia," he spoke harshly, "don't act like he didn't matter, your going, you owe this to yourself, and to him," Sia sniffed and wiped her tears, "Okay, I'll be there."

Sia nervously walked inside the church, her head bent low and made her way to a pew and hoped to remain unseen, but her plans were thwarted when both Emma and Sara rushed towards her, she half expected them to slap her for abandoning him, instead the two hugged her tight, not caring about church decorum, "so glad you could make it," Sarah spoke, "wouldn't miss it for the world," she was looking for Beatrice, she was expecting her to stand with the family, but instead she sat at the third row, with her hand clasped with Ben's. She pulled out of the two women and they saw where she was looking, "oh, well, that's a story for you later, after the service," Emma glared at the two before looking at her, "come sit with us," she held her hand and led her to where Diana and James were sitting.

The service was long, and painful, Sia kept looking at the many photos of Tom, in different stages of his life, she zoned in on one particular picture, one with her, it was the night after she graduated med school, and Tom's first RADA play, she smiled as they both looked young and giddy, him with his Floofy hair and her in her thick eye glasses, it was also the night he almost kissed her. The very memory of it made her chest ache. The service ended, and after promising Diana that she would visit before she flew back to New York, she walked with Chris and Luke towards the car. "Sia?" She turned around and saw Beatrice looking pale and unhealthy, she noticed the two men stiffen at the sight of her, she sighed, "hello Beatrice," "can we talk?" Sia looked at both men, "I'll call a cab," she spoke, "no, I'll wait for you," Chris answered, Sia could only nod and followed Beatrice.

"I'm sure your wondering why everyone is avoiding me like a plague," she began, "I must admit I did find it odd how his wife was not sitting with his family during the funeral," she pointed out, Beatrice looked down, before stopping in front of her, "that's because I'm not his wife Sia," Sia gasped, staring at her in disbelief, "what? Why? I heard the church bells, I assumed a wedding took place" she winced at her reason, "a wedding did take place, but he wasn't the groom," Sia's head began to spin and she turned from her, she then remembered Ben holding hand, "you cheating cow!" She screamed, Beatrice winced at her words but she took it in, she deserved it, "why are you telling me this?!" Sia breathed, "because of guilt," the blonde sobbed, "because I feel like I ruined you two," Sia glared at her, "ruin what exactly?" "i know you love Tom Sia, more than just a friend," she reasoned, "so you just up and married his best man so he could be free? Is that it?!" She fought the urge to punch her, it didn't matter that she missed her chance to be with Tom, but the fact that this woman broke his heart drove her mad, she clenched her hands and took a deep breath, "go to your husband Beatrice, and don't come near me again." She left the woman alone, she saw Ben approach her and she hit him hard in his jaw, the taller man groaned in shock with the force, "enjoy his spoils traitor," she seethed and went to Chris, who, despite his grief, smiled after witnessing his former friend get knocked by a woman. Sia went to his car and he started the engine, "where to?" He asked, Sia grabbed his tie and kissed him deeply, catching him off guard and he pushed her away, "Sia," he breathed, cupping her face, "what are you doing?" Sia held his chest, "I'm kissing you," she leaned to kiss him again but he stopped her, "your grieving Sia, your not thinking straight," Sia palmed him through his trousers, feeling him begin to harden, she nipped his neck and, being a red blooded male he could not help himself, "so are you," she whispered, licking his ear, "grieve with me, promise there will be no regrets," Chris swatted her hand from his crotch and pounced on her, kissing her so hard she moaned, "well if your gonna fuck someone, better me than some random sod," he let her go and stepped on the gas, heading to his hotel room.

Meanwhile, far away in the shores of an unknown island, Tom took a breath and held on to the sand for dear life. His hands were blistered for holding on to a piece of plastic. He felt his stomach turn and he vomited all the salt water until his stomach was empty, he searched with unfocused eyes around the island for any sign of people, for survivors of the aircraft, but it was beginning to grow dark and all he could see were debris, and several suitcases, he tried standing but his legs gave out and he screamed as he landed on his back, feeling a sharp pain on his thigh, he looked to see a long, jagged cut from his upper thigh, down to his knee, and it appeared to be deep. He listened for any animals around but his mind was cloudy having been in the water for what felt like ages, he saw a part of the plane further down the island and he crawled towards it, careful not to put sand on his wound, he knew if he didn't find help soon it would rot and he'll die of infection. He pushed those thoughts away for now and made his way towards the plane, he crawled underneath it and prayed it was enough to keep predators from killing him. He didn't know how, or why he survived, he shivered and tried to look for anything to shield himself, he found a damp blanket and used to it to cover himself as best he could. His eyelids were growing heavy, so he decided to get some rest, he'll figure everything out in the morning. That night he dreamed of her face, her smile, her voice, 'stay alive Tommy' she pleaded, "Sia," he chanted like a prayer. 


	3. Grief and survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was inspired by a certain scene in 'Castaway,' again I am not a survival expert, so please be kind.

 

The sound of waves splashing woke him up, for a moment he was somewhere between dreams and reality, he felt hands grasp his shoulders followed by a whisper in his ear _wakeup Tommy,_ he groaned, "do I have to?" He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to wake from the dream, _yes baby,_ the voice answered, he felt lips brushed with his and he gasped, _come back to_ _me,_ "Sia," he breathed, he moved his leg, aggravating the wound and he woke from the pain and screamed as he sat up, looking at his leg, the wound was deep and long, but fortunately not deep enough for stitches, at least he thought it wasn't deep enough. He checked himself for other injuries, other than the big angry cut he was left with only bruises, around his arms, and face. How he survived the crash was a miracle, but now was a big test, how to get help quick.

He stood up slowly, wincing at his wound, he limped outside his temporary shelter and looked around, from the way the sun hit his skin and seeing palm trees for miles, he knew he was in a tropical country. from the looks of it it appeared to be uninhabited, he saw several boxes and luggages washed ashore and his first thoughts were to find food and anything that could help him get out of the island. He took a deep breath, cleared his head, and then headed towards the luggages, along the way he found a stick and used it to walk. He carried all the luggages, bags and boxes towards the plane wreckage, which was not easy with his injured leg. By the time he was finished it was mid day. He sat down and began to rummage through the bags, he found a water bottle and immediately opened it, quenching his thirst, he found a first aid kit, he opened to scan the contents and used the gauze pads and some antiseptic to clean his wound, he bit back a scream as he cleaned his leg before covering it. He found some chocolate bars and fought the urge to eat all of it, knowing he could be stuck in the island for some time. His heart skipped a beat when he found a cell phone, but frowned when it didn't work, he shook his head, "of course your broken, your fucking wet!" He threw the offending device. His stomach grumbled angrily, he realized he hadn't eaten anything since the crash, and he was starving. He looked around him, there was no one else but him, his heart clenched at the thought about the fate of the other passengers, his thoughts was interrupted as his stomach kept protesting and he decided to try to find some food.

After a few hours he threw his makeshift fishing stick and threw rocks at the water in frustration, "Fucking hell!" He screamed, "Is this punishment for playing a horned, evil God!" He shouted to the heavens! he knelt down on the shallow waters, his wound protested and the pain made his eyes tear up, but he was too exhausted to care, he saw a rather large rock and in his rage threw it to the sea, he was beginning to wish he'd died on the plane when he saw something float, curious he stood up and made his way towards the deeper part of the water and was shocked when he saw a fish floating, he caught it and felt that it was barely alive, what? He chuckled and looked to the skies, "thank you!" He screamed and made his way back to the beach. His next problem was to build a fire.

On the other side of the world Sia moaned as Chris plowed into her, she held on to his buff shoulders for dear life as he fucked her to the mattress, "Oh! Fuck you feel good!" He breathed into her hair, Sia moaned as she felt her orgasm approaching, she closed her eyes and braced for it, she bit her tongue as she thought of Tom, almost screaming his name as Chris rubbed her clit, "open your eyes Sia," he breathed, "I'm not him," she gasped as he bit her the tender spot on her neck and she came violently around him, Chris moaned as she gripped him hard and he came deep inside her, after a few more thrusts he collapsed on top of her, she held him close, both panting and sweaty, she allowed his body, his warmth to sooth her. She felt him kiss her neck, then looked deep into her eyes, he kissed her, deeply, she moaned at the intensity, they'd been seeing each other for several months now, and he surprised her by showing up in New York, neither tried to put a name into what they were, it was just a common understanding. He pulled out of her and laid on his back, she looked at him and smiled, "I'm glad your here," she spoke, Chris chuckled, "are you now?" He teased, she moved to her side and he did the same, she ran her hand on his face, he was so different to Tom, but equally handsome, "your not falling in love with me are you?" He took her hand and kissed it, she smiled and looked down, Chris kissed her forehead, "you don't have to answer that Sia," she looked at him, "Chris I'm still broken," she spoke, "I know," he kissed her.

"I met someone," he spoke after the kiss, she raised her eyebrow, "I'm assuming this someone is a girl, and your here to end this thing, that we have," she finished, Chris chuckled and shook his head, "how can you read people so easily?" Sia chuckled, "I'm a doctor," she answered, running her hands on his chest, "I've also known you for quite a while," she finished, Chris sighed, "I really like her Sia," she nodded, "good, what's her name?" she asked, "her name's Elsa, she's an actress too," Chris had a dreamy look on his eyes, and he was smiling, really smiling this time, and Sia was happy for him. "That's great Chris, Its good to know one of us is beginning to heal." Chris looked at her with a frown, "you can't keep holding onto him Sia," she sighed, "I know, maybe someday it won't hurt so much." Chris pulled her close, kissing her hair, "You will find another someday Sia, you won't love him the same way you loved Tom, but you will find the strength to let someone else in." He cupped her face, "its a shame its not you though," Chris laughed, then moving on top of her, he looked at her with such longing and kissed her, and she opened herself to him for the last time.

Tom laid on his makeshift cot by the fire, sweating and panting, he'd just finished closing his wound by heating a knife he found on one of the boxes, and it was painful, but necessary if he were to survive. It was dark now and he sat up again, grabbing a luggage, he was pleased to find one of his suitcases among the debris and he found something he never thought would survive, Sia's letter, he made a mental note to thank Samsonite for making durable luggage. He opened the letter and edged near the fire to read,

_Dear Tommy,_

_By the time you read this letter I'll be long gone. Doctor Fielding offered me a spot in Mount Sinai in Brooklyn, I accepted it. I'm sorry Tom, I thought I was strong enough to see you through, to watch your face light up as you see her walking down that isle, looking radiant in white, heading towards you, knowing that I didn't have the courage to tell you just how much I love you._

_I love you Tommy, I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time, and I didn't know just how much, until you asked me to accompany you to go ring shopping for Beatrice. I've been in love with you since Eton, how you took the time to help me get to my class knowing you'll be late for yours. I fell deeper in love with you when you didn't treat me like an outsider, and proving to me that not all Brits are snobs. I fell deeper in love with you when you did your first tour in Cymberline, how you managed to give such powerful performance in every show and earn double majors is beyond me. Your pretty smart._

_I've loved you even more when you walked with me, and waited patiently for me while I took my medical exam, how you desperately tried to study with me even though the book illustrations made you sick. I love you Tom, I know you will never love me the same way, but I do. You have no idea how much I wanted to punch every girl that broke your heart, and wishing every new girlfriend would be me. Its too late to wish now, and its time for me to grow up. I'll be gone for a while, until such time as my love for you fades, I bid you farewell._

_Be happy for me Tom,_

_Love,_

_  
Sia,_

He sniffed and folded the letter, putting it back to his suitcase to keep it safe. At the back of his mind he knew there was a possibility. He always caught her looking at him with a dreamy look on her face. He shivered at the thought of how it must have hurt for her to see him date other women. But she kept on being his friend, she was the one constant in his life all these years, he realized that now. She was with him through every rejection and disappointment, and celebrated with him in every milestone. He closed his eyes and let the tears fall, how could he have been so blind, he wiped his tears and looked to the stars, wondering if she was doing the same, and if she is grieving for him now. "I love you too Sia," he spoke through the wind, hoping it carried his message to her. As he closed his eyes that night he made a decision, he was going to leave this island and go back to her, no matter how long it takes.


	4. Chapter 4

 

As the days passed and Tom focused his energy on healing his leg. Once he was able to walk properly, albeit with a slight limp, he began exploring the island, looking to see if there were other survivors, or people who could help him. He found an abundance of coconut trees and picked up the fallen fruits, it kept him hydrated. He spelled HELP around the beach using rocks, placing a fire pit in the middle. He was also getting better at building a fire, which boosted his morale somehow. He used the mesh of a cocktail dress to catch fish, he stumbled upon a vast area of sea salt and he was thrilled, it meant that if he wanted, he could preserve food, which he will be needing after he figured out how to build a boat.

He used the plane wreckage as his shelter, securing it as best he could from animals that may harm him. He saw a family of wild boar deep inside the forest and decided to stay close to the beach and lessen his chances of being attacked. He tried to keep track of the days he'd been on the island, and as the days gone by, his hope of being found diminished. He laid on his cot that night. Exhausted from fishing and securing his shelter, he thought sleep would come quickly, but he could not stop his tears from falling, it had been 150 days since the crash, and he was still stranded. He fought the depression rising within him but he was losing. He was afraid, he was scared of never seeing his family again, his mum, his dad, his sisters and Sia. He held on to her letter as his heart ached for her, "Help me," he closed his eyes and prayed for death to take him, he would rather be dead than be stuck far away from the ones he loved.

He felt the faintest of touch run through his face, calming him, perhaps death has answered him, "take me," he mumbled, _not yet,_ he hears her voice, "Sia," he was about to open his eyes but the voice shushed him, "I'm dreaming," he feels a warm breath tickle his face, _'then dream Tommy,_ he feels her lips meet his for a gentle kiss. _Soon_ , she mumbles, and Tom succumbs to a deep slumber.

Sia gasps as she wakes from a fitful sleep. She dreamed of Tom, lost in an island, dying slowly, her chest ached at the possibility. It had been five months. She covered her face, raising her legs to her chest as she cried. She'd been having those dreams since Chris's engagement announcement, she didn't know why it started, she picked up her phone and dialed a number. "Hello?" The other line picked up, "mama," she spoke, like a child, "did you dream of it again hija?" She asked, her voice filled with concern, she swallowed hard, "yes, but what does it mean mama? He's dead!" She spoke as she curled into a ball. "Its a sign Sia," "you know I don't believe that?" She reasoned, "well you better start child, because clearly this is something you cannot ignore," her mother spoke, she was desperate to get to her daughter at this moment, hearing her sniffing on the other line broke her heart. "What do I do?" She asks, "come home to us," her mother pleads, "you cannot carry that grief alone," she finished. For a moment Sia considered it, perhaps being away from her home and her family is adding to her anxiety. "I'll see if I can mama, I miss you," she spoke like a child, "go to sleep child, rest for now," her mother spoke in her soothing tone, and Sia, much to her shame, fell asleep.

In the morning she looked through her phone book whilst waiting for the coffee, she smiled as she found the number she'd been looking for and dialed it, "hello?" A deep, gruffly voice answered, "Hello Joe?" She spoke nicely, "its me, Alicia from the bar, months ago?" She winced at the torrid memory, "well hello gorgeous! What can I do for you? Care for round 2?" She giggled, "if you mean by a second round of tequila shots, your on, but before that, I have a favor," Joe sighed, "what is it Sia?" "Listen, I know you were a former coast guard before you retired right?" "That is correct, why?" Sia bit her lip and decided to chose her words carefully, "I was wondering if you could do me a favor," she answered, "depends, want me to dump a body somewhere?" He chuckled, "haha, funny, actually, I was wondering if I could get some information regarding the plane crash five months ago, you know, the one where a certain actor died?" Her heart broke as she mentioned him, "Sia, tell me your not some lovesick fan looking for closure?" She winced at his almost spot on guess of her motive, "look, I just want to know where they searched the bodies? And do they search islands near the crash for survivors who might have washed ashore?" She finished, "well, we do that, but our search usually centers near the crash point, but if you want me to get a search party on its gonna be close to impossible doll," her face fell, "look, I'm not asking for a wide search, I just want to one search boat to check the islands nearby, I mean, people could still be stranded there," her voice trembled, "Sia, your asking for them to look for a needle in a very big hay stack, and for what? One person?" Her eyes began to water at his words, deep down she knew Joe was right, but something in her just can't stop screaming 'don't give up' "please Joe," she pleaded, "he wasn't just an actor Joe, he was my friend, a really good one, Please, help me," she begged. Silence filled between them, she hears him huff on the other line, "alright, let me get a word for ya, but no promises alright? And its gonna take some time coz this will most likely be a side job, and will require a little underground fee," "I'll pay! I promise, just please!" She begged, "alright doll, no need to beg, I'll see what I can do," she smiled for the first time in months, "thank you," she wiped her tears, "he must mean a lot to ya, he chuckled, she closed her eyes and pictured his face, "you have no idea."


	5. One year later

 

Sia was stitching up her last patient for the night when an intern rushed in, "Doctor Garcia?!" She glared at the intern through her face mask, "if your asking me for another surgery the answer is no," the intern swallowed hard and tried to calm her breathing, "sorry doctor, uh, but you told me to tell you if a guy named Joe called, said its important," Sia stopped what she was doing and gasped, she had given her that order months ago, she looked at her fellow surgeon Cassie and she took the materials from her, "go, your done here, I'll take over," she winked, she nodded her thanks and rushed out of the room, washing as fast as she could then followed the intern.

She took the phone in shaky hands and breathed, "Joe?" "Sia! We found him!" Her knees buckled and she dropped on the floor, "wh-what?" Her voice shook, just then the television on the waiting area flashed a report, 'BRITISH ACTOR TOM HIDDLESTON HAS BEEN FOUND!' "Sia! You there?" Joe spoke frantically, "He's alive! Their airlifting him to A&E as we speak," Sia wiped her tears, "is he okay? How does he," "he's weak but alive, my boys say he kept calling your name," she sobbed, not caring if her interns saw through her tough exterior, "okay, I'll get the earliest flight I can Joe! Thank you," the old man chuckled, "you did it kiddo, I'm going to be going there too, they'll need my statement," she nodded and after thanking him a million times over, they ended the call. She stood up and placed the phone back on the receiver when Doctor Fielding stood in front of her, "I guess I'm losing another surgeon," he grinned sadly, she smiled, for the first time in a year, it was a real smile, "don't fire me yet doc, but I will ask for a few days off," she answered. Lucas grinned but he was a little worried, this is the first time he'd seen her so happy, he feared she'd get her hope up, Sia saw the worry in his eyes, "hey," she placed her hand on his elbow, "I'm just gonna check if he's alright, I know he doesn't love me Lucas," the older man sighed and nodded, "go, your officially on an indefinite leave of absence," he winked.

Tom fought to stay conscious inside the helicopter. His mind was reeling, he recalled the events that took place hours ago. He was just about cast his net to the sea when he heard it, a boat engine nearing his location, he fought his instinct to wave and call for help because he wasn't sure if he was dreaming, he shielded his eyes and looked far into the sea and sure enough, he saw a boat heading towards the beach, he rushed towards it and began to wave his hands, he remembered the single flare he found on the wreckage and rushed to get it, swallowing hard and praying that he wasn't just dreaming, he fired it in the air. Now here he was, strapped in the gurney with an oxygen mask on him, as to why he didn't know, he was overwhelmed by the number of voices and people around him, after being alone in that island for what felt like year. He heard one of the medics say, '35 year old male, malnourished but stable,' 35! He removed his mask, "wait, how long have I been missing?" He croaked, one of the medics looked at him sadly, "you've been gone a year sir," his heart felt tight all of a sudden and placed his hands on his head, a year! He'd been dead to her for a year, what if she'd moved on? What'll be left of him now? he began breathing heavily and saw the monitors strapped in him beep faster, "he's going through shock! Sir, please calm down," he was about to unstrap himself when he felt a sharp prick in his arm and all went black.

It was several hours before he felt a hand hold him, he began to stir, thinking the hand would disappear, he dreaded to think it was all a dream, but the warmth and the weight stayed and he opened his eyes saw a small, wrinkled hand holding him and he slowly looked up and saw the face of his mother, filled with tears as she looked at her son for the first time, he gasped, he looked around him, he was in a hospital, his room was filled with flowers and cards, "Thomas?" He looked at his mum and pulled her to a hug, which caused her to sob, "welcome home son," she spoke, he held her tight, as if he feared she would disappear, his tears soaked up her shoulders and the two held each other. His dad came into view, and he rushed to the other side and hugged him as well, "thank God! Thank God!" He kept whispering. Tom was overwhelmed by the sight of his parents and they pulled away, Diana wiped the tears from his face, and kissed his forehead, "I can't believe it! She was right," she sobbed, Tom smiled at her but was suddenly enveloped in a powerful hug by Emma, "you stubborn fool!" She slapped his back, making him wince, "easy sis, your stronger than me now," he croaked, that was the most he spoke in a year, and his voice sounded hoarse, Emma giggled through her tears, "don't worry big brother," she kissed his cheek, running her hands through his curls, "we'll fatten you up in no time."

His family filled him in on what happened, how the plane was already having technical problems even before it took off, with the insistence of the pilot. It crashed somewhere in between Vietnam and Thailand, and that the island he stayed in was an undiscovered piece of land in Thailand. They told him about how England mourned his passing, with the queen ordering a minute of silence. Tom was deeply touched by the stories, but Diana noticed how he kept on looking at the door, as if he was expecting someone, she grinned, "she's not here yet," Tom glanced at her mother, "where is Sia?" Her face faltered, somewhat, "she took the job New York full time after the service, she said she had no reason to be here anymore," she rubbed his hand, which had become rough and calloused, Tom sighed and blinked back the tears, "I want to go to her," his voice shook, "but I don't think I could step into a plane anytime soon," he finished, Diana held her son, "I know, we will get through this okay? Your coming home with me," she spoke with finality, he sighed, he knew that his house, along with his assets must be gone by now, he'll have to start over. Just then a familiar face came to view, he smiled as he saw his former publicist/ friend Luke rushed to his side, "your alive!" Tom chuckled, "apparently so," Luke gave him a hug, "good to see you old chum," he teased, "yeah, I heard I'm 35 now," he answered cheekily.

Tom stayed in the hospital for 3 days until he was cleared to go home, the doctors marveled at the fact that despite the deep wound in his thigh, he suffered no other physical damage. He was required to do some therapy for his psychological trauma. "Ready to go home love?" Diana asked as his father wheeled him out of the hospital, "actually, can I get a haircut?" He asked, Diana smiled and looked at his hair, which had grown out and bleached back to his blonde curls, "alright, I'm sure your barber would love to see you," she kissed his forehead, something she's been doing a a lot lately. After a quick trip to his barber, she settled him on his old bedroom where she instructed him to lie down, "get some rest love," she tucked him in like she did when he was a boy, "thank you mum, for everything," he held her hand and she sniffed, "thank you for staying alive," she hugged him tight, "uh mum? Any word from Sia?" He noticed a grin on her face, and her eyes told him she was keeping something from him, "last I heard she took a flight back, I'll tell you more when you wake up," and with that she left him.

Tom laid on his back, the feeling of a soft, warm bed felt alien to him, but the feeling of a soft pillow over his head felt like heaven, and with that his eyes began to drift shut. He was back, safe and sound, only one more person would make his homecoming complete, snd he wondered when she'd come, and of she still felt the same way about him.


	6. Picking up the pieces

 

Sia wheeled her suitcase in Heathrow, she was tired, "you alright kiddo?" She looked at Joe, she smiled shyly and walked with him, they both waited for a cab, "hey Joe?" The older man looked at him, "thank you, for doing this, it means a lot to me." He grinned and draped his arm over her shoulder, "you saved him Sia, if it weren't for you he'd have been stuck there longer, perhaps never to be found again." She froze at the thought, he opened the cab and helped her inside, "hey what about you?" She asked, "my son will fetch me, go, he's waiting for ya," he winked. Sia sagged at the back of the cab, she looked around London and instantly felt more at home. She left a message to Diana that she'd arrived and will visit them in the morning.

She thanked the driver and made her way to her house, she grinned. She'll have to move out of it soon, but for now she opened the door and was greeted by stale air and lemons, she crinkled her nose and headed to her room, slumping on top of the duvet and fell fast asleep. Morning came in sooner than she liked, but she was too excited for the day ahead, she stood up and stripped her clothes for a nice hot shower. As she washed her hair she wondered how she was going to face him, she cringed as she remembered what she wrote on her letter! Perhaps it got lost along the way and he forgot about it. She shook her head, she's his friend, that's all they'll ever be, she sighed, she finished showering and began to get ready.

Tom woke up as her mum opened the curtains, he winced as the sun peeked through the windows and for a moment, he felt a slight panic, he opened his eyes and gasped, he looked around his room, and his mum, who saw the distress in his eyes, "hey, I'm right here love," she moved to hold him, he sighed and hugged her back. She kissed his hair, "come on love, brunch is ready," she pulled away and left him, he laid back on the bed, he groaned as his back adjusted to the fluffy bed, his mind drifting back to her, he'll ask his mum if he could borrow her mobile after brunch.

He must have dozed off but the sound of laughter woke him up, he listened to the lively banter of her mum and froze as he heard her voice, he jumped put of the bed and rushed to the living room and he saw her sitting with Diana. Sia gasped at the sight of him, he was tanned, he'd lost a lot of weight, his face looked gaunt and his eyes were tired, but the way he was looking at her, the look of longing and something else pulled her to her feet and Tom hugged her tight, "Sia," his voice trembled, she chuckled, "your alive!" She spoke through his neck, feeling her breath on his neck pulled something in him and he moved away and cupped her face, for a moment she thought he was going to kiss her but her mum coughed and their moment was broken, she smirked, "might we have a meal before you two continue with that?" Tom's cheek turned a healthy shade of pink and Sia followed Diana to the kitchen, but not before Tom clasped her hand in his, she looked at him and he smiled shyly, "we need to talk," he whispered, she felt dread course through her, she could only nod.

Sia and Diana watched as Tom ate slowly, as his doctor ordered, but the look of pure bliss with every spoon made them chuckle, "I must admit I did miss your cooking too Diana," she spoke between bites, "so nice of you to say that," the older woman grinned, "it seems I have two children to fatten up, darling has New York been starving you? You look almost as gaunt as he is," Sia froze as she mentioned New York, Tom saw it and placed his hand on her thigh the way he always did to his girlfriends, she tried not to freeze in the gesture, but she could not deny the thrill it made her feel. She looked at Tom and he smiled shyly, he saw what he did and moved to remove his hand away but she stopped him, and both stared at each other for a moment. Diana noticed the change in the two, she smiled and stood up, "mum, where are you going?" He asked, "I am going to the bank, see if I can transfer some of your assets back to your name," he was about to protest, but she raised her hand, "I will be gone for a better part of the day loves, you'll have the house to yourselves," she winked at Sia, making her blush, then headed out.

The two stared at each other, Sia still couldn't believe he was here, breathing the same air as hers, alive, "you look like your seeing a ghost Sia," he teased, she chuckled and cupped his face. "I can't believe your alive," she spoke in wonder, Tom  leaned on her touch and kissed her palm, "I have you to thank for that," her face faltered somewhat, "I," he paused, "I have to show you something, after we clean this up," Sia nodded and cleared the plates, she noticed Tom struggle a bit in using the dish washer, but then again he'd been stranded in an island for a year, with no luxuries as such. She grinned as they cleared Diana's kitchen and then, moving to the living room. Sia sat on the couch and Tom moved to follow but remembered, "wait, I'll be right back," he rushed to his room and got something.

He came back soon enough and handed Sia a weathered piece of paper. When she opened it she gasped, and looked at him, he sat next to her. "You kept it," she read it again, suddenly feeling awkward, "I did," "look, I didn't mean for you," but Tom placed his finger on her lips, "I love you too," he finally confessed, she smiled shyly, "I know Tom, but your not in love with me," she answered, his eyes grew wide, "what?" "Tom, I know your not in love with me, maybe you think you did, when you were stuck there, and had that to hold on to," he stood hp and began to pace, she recognized this, he was upset, "how could you think that Sia?!" He spoke hasher than he intended, Sia winced at his tone and stood up, "Hey, don't be upset, please." He held her face in his hands, "do you have any idea, each time I closed my eyes your face was all I could see," he leaned and was about to kiss her but she stopped him, she knew if she didn't she feared she'll never be able to control herself. "Don't you love me anymore?" He whispered he was so close to her lips she wanted nothing more than to close the distance, but she knew about these cases. How survivors just cling on some things to keep them going, and though her heart ached with happiness that she was what he held on to, she knew it wouldn't last.

She pulled away from him, "I do love you Tom, I never stopped, but I need you to be sure," she answered him, clutching his chest to keep him from coming closer, "I am sure, I've always known Sia." He swallowed hard, "I was just too daft to admit it," he held her hips and she fought the urge to melt into him, "I was relieved when Beatrice came clean with me at the altar," Sia gasped, "I thought," she began to reason but she could not find the words, "she saved me from making the biggest mistake of my life," he leaned his forehead to hers, "what do I have to do to prove it," she held on to his shoulders, "do some therapy, clear your mind, you just went through a traumatic experience," Tom nodded, "okay, I will, but on one condition," Sia nodded, "kiss me."


	7. Chapter 7

 

"What?" Sia stared in shock?, Tom smiled shyly, pulling her body closer to his, "Just one kiss Sia," he leaned closer to her, she could feel his breath on his face, his lips inches away. She was only human, she closed the distance and as their lips met, the world stood still. Sia moaned into the kiss, Tom took the chance and explored her mouth with his tongue, she tasted better than his dreams. Tom deepened the kiss, pulling her closer to his body her knees grew week and buckled, Tom caught her, but because of his weakened state they both fell on the carpet, with Tom ending up on top of her.

"Good God Sia are you alright?" He searched frantically for any injury, Sia giggled, flattered by his concern, "I'm fine," she felt him grope her breast and she chuckled, and pushed him off her, "if I didn't know any better, you did that on purpose so you can cop a feel," Tom stopped his hands from searching and looked at her, Sia raised an eyebrow, he swallowed hard, "sorry," he smiled sheepishly, "seems getting stranded on an island had me revert to a neanderthal," he teased, Sia chuckled and kissed his lips, she suddenly remembered her place and pulled away, "Sia its okay," he helped her up, "no its not, I mean, how are supposed to heal of I do that," she spoke harshly, "well, you can kiss me anytime you want," he leaned for another kiss but she stopped him, he gave her a pout, "you asked for one kiss, you got two, don't get greedy Tommy." Tom sighed and helped her up, "can I get one after each session?" He can tell she was about to give in, judging by the way her eyebrows crinkled and her lips puckered, he smirked, he'd won. "Alright, one kiss, and that is if I accompany you," she finished, Tom chuckled, "until I get my drivers license back, you'll have to drive me," he teased, "haven't you forgotten uber?" "Why hire a driver when i already have one," he grinned, pulling her close, kissing her forehead. She placed her arms around his waist, "I missed you Tommy," she mumbled in his chest, Tom smiled, "you have no idea how much I missed you."

  
"So, how did you feel when you realized that you were all alone in that island?" Tom fought to roll his eyes, he'd been in therapy for a week now, and each time he went in the therapist would ask him that question. "Do you have other questions other than that? Its starting to bore me," he answered, he was never one to stay idle, always looking for things to do, but these sessions always made him feel restless. The therapist rolled his eyes, "alright, clearly your bored, how about you tell me what's causing this anger?" He looked from the ceiling to him, "what anger? I'm not angry, I'm restless." He sat up, "by this time I'd have caught my lunch and salting them by now," he blurted out, "so you were never still in that island," his therapist, Brian Fielding added, "no, I feared if I stood still the predators would think me dead and eat me," Brian took notes, "what predators did you encounter?" Tom cringed as he remembered one incident, "the one time I dared to eat pork I tried hunting a boar," Brian looked up from his pad, "I came across a little one and checked if his parents were close, when They weren't I caught it and ran as fast as I could with a squealing piglet," Brian fought to keep his poker face, "what happened next?" Tom looked up at him, "mother boar heard his cries and started chasing me, I managed to dodge her bites and lead her to one of the traps I dug up and she fell to her death," Tom shook his head, he saw his therapist looked skeptic, "I didn't know the trap would work! I made it out of boredom," he chuckled, "did you eat the mother boar?" Tom looked at the man guiltily, "I did, but I let the piglet go free, I didn't have to fish for a month."

"Thank you for sharing that, but Going back, care to tell me what's bothering you?" Tom sighed, "Sia refuses to date me," he mumbled, the good doctor jotted something down, "Sia, the woman who wrote you the letter?" He glared at his therapist, "yes, the one who referred you to me Brian." Brian shook his head, "I'm trying to be objective here Tom, I'm just trying to understand you, and your feelings toward her," "I love her!" He spoke, and Brian's eyes grew wide at his revelation. Tom closed his eyes, remembering their kiss, how soft her lips were, how she felt in his arms. He swore he could still taste her lips on his mouth. The beeping sound startled him, signaling the end of their session, Brian pressed end and looked at him. "Okay, patient therapist time is over, now here's my advice as your friend, she's scared Tom." Tom's jaw dropped, "she's scared that you just latched on to the memory of her letter, and that your infatuated with her, instead of being in love," Tom sighed, "its not like that Brian, I may have been stranded in an island for a while, but I didn't go mad." He reasoned, rubbing his face with his hands.

"And I believe you." Brian spoke after a beat, Tom looked up to him, "look, what I feel for her is real, the plane that crashed," he began, "I was heading to New York afterwards to tell her that I am in love with her," he finished. Brian nodded, "when do you see her again?" "She's going to pick me up today after this session," Brian nodded, "I want you, to take her out for coffee, and tell her that," "I can't, she'll just feel guilty," Brian raised his eyebrow, "I'll tell her, just not, now, everything is so shaky between us." Brian nodded, "alright, until the next session man," Brian stood and shook his hand.

Sia was sitting in reception, getting some odd looks from the nurse's station. She rolled her eyes and ignored them, she heard his foot steps before she looked up and grinned as walked out of the office. He was beginning to look a lot like his old self, he had begun filling up more, thanks to his mum's cooking, his eyes still looked a bit lost, but they lit up the moment he saw her and it made her heart skip a beat. She greeted him and he leaned in to kiss her lips lightly, holding her hips, "hi," he grinned, and she blushed, "hi," she smiled, "would you like to go get coffee with me?" She chuckled, "I'd love to Tom, but you are scheduled to meet Luke at home after this," Tom frowned and gave her a pout, making her chuckle, "but we can grab a cup before we head home, how's that?" Tom chuckled, "fair enough."

They reach his house after grabbing three big cups of coffee. Tom had moved back into his old house after finding out that Sia bought the property when his assets were being distributed. He was thrilled to find the place almost in tact, with only a few additions from Sia. Luke stood from the stairs and greeted them with a huff, "you two took your time," he teased, Sia chuckled, "he wanted coffee, so we got one along the way," she handed him a cup and opened the doors, letting both men come in. Both Tom, Sia and Luke sat on the living room. Sia saw Luke was hesitant to talk, "I think I'll go read something upstairs," she stood up and left, but not before Tom stopping her for a kiss, she blushed and looked nervous, they'd been sharing kisses after each of his sessions, as she promised, but only in private, Tom pulled her on his lap and kissed her, deeply, Luke rolled his eyes, "sure, I'm not even here," he teased, Sia's face turned red and left the room.

"Alright Luke, what is it you want with this has been?" Tom began, "well, Mr. Has been, I came here to tell you you are far from being one," Luke responded with a smile. Tom's jaw dropped as he took out some scripts from his satchel, Tom looked at them like an offending device, "since your 'resurrection' People are dying to get a piece of you, and we could use this to our advantage, If you want," his friend/publicist explained, Tom took a long sip from his coffee, "I would love to Luke, but I don't know if I'm ready to ride a plane anytime soon," he reasoned, Luke smirked, "I figured that would be a factor, these are scripts of Shakespearean plays all over London, and a tv spot on BBC." Tom's jaw dropped a second time, he knew at the back of his mind that he wanted to go back to work, but he was scared people might not want him, much less hire him. "You don't have to answer now, read them, then tell me if your in or not," Luke smiled, Tom was touched by his friend, "thank you man, I mean, I thought for a fact that I was done," Luke chuckled, "Tom, you are far from over," he stood up and the men share a hug, "listen I've got to run, you go be with your girlfriend," he smirked, Tom chuckled and didn't bother to correct him as he left.

He looked at the scripts on the table. Was he ready? Will the people still accept him like before? He shook his head, He took the scripts and headed to his bedroom. Along the way he decided to check on Sia, her door was ajar and he saw her lying on the bed reading a magazine, she'd changed into her red tank top and black boy shorts, seeing her legs made his mouth water. She felt him staring and she looked up, she smiled, "come in," Tom smiled and sat next to her on the bed, she saw him clutching something, "what are those?" Tom showed him the scripts Luke brought him, her eyes lit up and she looked up, "he's offering you a job?" "It appears I'm still wanted," Sia gave him a bright smile, "this is great!," she giggled, "I know, I'm amazed to be honest," he looked at her, "now you can channel all your restlessness towards that," she finished, Tom leaned in and kissed her deeply, catching her of guard, but she soon responded when it became clear he'd take no for an answer. "Tom," she panted as he kissed her neck, his hands gripping her waist, "let me love you Sia," he whispered in her ear, Sia held his face, she could see the hunger in his eyes, and something else, could it be? "Yes, Sia, I do," he kissed her again, and this time she responded with the same passion.

Tom laid her down on the bed and moved on top of her, Sia draped her arms around his shoulders, Tom nudged her legs apart and nestled between them, "Tom!" She pulled away lightly as she felt him getting hard against her. Tom stopped and looked up, his face flushed pink, "what?" He looked at her, she panted, "what are we doing?" Tom smirked and kissed her neck, "were making out," He nibbled on a weak spot, driving her mad, "what does your therapist say?" She spoke, hating how wanton she sounded, she fought to get him off her but he felt too good where he was, "I should kiss you more often," he made his way to her cleavage, burying his face, breathing in her scent, she couldn't help but chuckle, pulling his head away from her breasts, "what are you doing there?" Tom smirked and kissed her again, "we don't have to have sex," he spoke between kisses, "no? Just grope and touch?" She answered, Tom chuckled as he touched her all over, he seemed to be everywhere, "well, why don't you touch me?" He dared, "I know its not much now," he smiled shyly, she frowned, she knew no matter how much he deny it, he'd grown insecure of himself.

She pushed him on his back with ease and straddled him. "So, no sex, but I can touch," she smiled seductively, Tom grinned, "if you want," he held on to her hips. Sia leaned and kissed him, softly, placing her hands on his face, "where do I start?," she smiled, making him blush, "wherever you want," Sia kissed his neck, feeling his pulse jump, her hands roamed to his chest, feeling his broad shoulders. She fought the urge to ground her hips but they seem to be moving on their own accord. She started unbuttoning his shirt and it was Tom's turn to moan, "Sia?" She saw what she was doing and stopped suddenly, sitting up, "what's wrong?" Tom sat up and leaned his forehead with hers, "if you take my shirt off, I'll want to take yours off too," he pulled one of the straps of her top down, revealing a breast, he gasped at the sight and leaned to suck, Sia moaned as his mouth toyed with her nipple, crying out as he bit her lightly. He pulled the other strap and nibbled the other nipple. Tom moaned as he buried his head on her breasts. They were too caught up on each other they didn't hear Emma calling for them, she made her way to Sia's room, opening the door she gasped, "Oh my God!" Tom broke away and saw Emma standing with her jaw dropped, Sia screamed and Tom shielded her upper half as best he could, "Oh Fuck! Emma! How'd you get here!" Sia was about to move away from his lap but Tom kept her in place, not wanting his sister to see his erection. "I called yesterday! Said we'd hang out remember?" It was then Sia remembered her conversation with Emma, "Oh shit" She pulled her straps back and looked at her shyly, "I completely forgot Emma, I'm so sorry." The other woman just smirked, "its okay, you seem busy, or getting there from the looks of it," Tom groaned, "uh, don't tell mum?" He pleaded, "tell her what? That his son finally got it on with the right girl?" She chuckled, "good to know you've still got it big brother," she winked, "another time then Sia?" She could only nod.

Emma left the couple soon enough and as soon as they heard the door shut both looked at each other, "that was awkward," Tom smiled and both started to laugh, Sia hid her face in his neck, "well at least she won't ask me for details this time," she giggled, "unless she wants to know how his brother has sex," he gripped her waist, Sia looked deep into his eyes, smiling, "so if we weren't interrupted you would've actually had sex with me," Tom smiled shyly, "I was hoping, but we don't have to, I actually want to date you properly, if you'll allow me." Sia bit her lip, "okay. But I'm driving the jag," Tom gasped, "wait, you kept my jag?" She answered him with a smirk. Just then she heard his stomach grumble, "come on big guy, let's get us some dinner," she stood up from his lap and headed to the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost over guys. Here's some light drama.

Tom pushes himself to the limit as his feet pounds takes him farther into the park. Music blasted through Sia's iPod keeping him company, he ignored the slight cramp his right thigh was having, a constant reminder of his injury during the crash, he'd started running again when the doctors cleared him in his last check up. He had accepted an encore performance of Coriolanus at the Donmar, rehearsals were about to start in a week and he needed to get his mind and his body ready for the show.

On his fifth mile his thigh muscles stiffened and he fell to the ground, thankfully there were no other joggers but he couldn't think of that now as he clutched his thigh as it stiffened, he tried standing but the pain was too much, he was about to crawl his way to a bench when he heard a familiar voice, "Tom?" He looks up and finds Ben standing with a stroller, a shocked expression on his face, _fuck_ , of all the people he could possibly come across it had to be him. Ben saw his distress and not waiting for Tom's permission, he helped him up. "Here you go mate, easy now." He guided him to a nearby bench. Ben got something from the bottom of the stroller and handed him a bottle of water, "no, Its fine Ben," he panted, the pain on his thigh was starting to go away, "drink, you need to," Ben insisted, Tom glared at his former friend, but Ben didn't budge, Tom sighed and took the bottle, "how do I know this isn't laced with baby pea?" He grumbled, "for god sake just drink the damn thing!" Ben responded, catching Tom off guard, he opened the bottle and drank the water, Ben sat beside him, still staring.

"I'm still alive unfortunately," he looked him, "I heard the news, thought I was dreaming," he smiled shyly, "you dream about me?" the words flew out of his mouth, making Ben chuckle, "every damn day," he sighed, Tom couldn't help but laugh with him. The two men shared an awkward silence, "Tom, I never had the chance to apologize," Ben spoke after a beat, Tom shook his head, "its all in the past Ben," he looked at the stroller Ben kept close, "in the end, it all worked out I guess." They hear the baby begin to fuss and Ben stood up, taking his son out of the stroller and sat beside him, Tom looked at the baby in awe, he looked just like Ben, "he's got your looks," he touched his little hands, Ben chuckled, "yeah, poor sod," the men share a laugh, "how's Beatrice?" Ben's smile faltered somewhat, "she's well," he answered, Tom nodded, "Its good to see you Ben, I better go before Sia sends a search party," he stood up and threw the bottle on the bin, "I miss my friend Tom," Ben interjects, Tom sighed, if he were honest with himself he missed him too, "I know what I did was unforgivable, but believe it or not, I never meant to hurt you," Ben pleaded. Tom winced as he put pressure on his thigh, "well, you did it anyway, its something you'll just have to deal with, thanks for the help," both men nodded and Tom left.

Sia was pacing back and forth in the living room. Tom had gone for a run 2 hours ago and he hasn't returned. All sorts of scenarios clouded her head but she fought to ignore them. She hears someone knocking and she rushes to the door, he must have forgotten his key, she thought. Instead of seeing her tall, sort-of boyfriend she saw Chris and Elsa standing in front with their luggage, "Hey!" She managed and greeted them with a hug, "don't be alarmed, I know its short notice but we had a problem in our hotel and was wondering if we could crash here til we find a room," Chris reasoned, "oh please, you two are welcome to stay here with us." Sia helped them in, "is Tom here?" He looked around, "uh, no, he'd gone for a run and hasn't returned yet," Sia answered, leading them to the living room.

Just then they hear the door open and Tom limped his way in, "Oh my god!" He looks to his living room and finds Chris in the living room, "Chris!" He smiles as he heads toward him, "I'd hug you but I'm all sweaty!" Chris shook his head and hugged him anyway, "so glad your still with us little brother," he mumbled, slapping him in the back, Tom chuckled, "It'll take more than that to get rid of me mate." Chris laughs and steps aside, calling a petite blonde woman, "Tom, this, is Elsa, my wife." Tom give her a warm greeting, just then Sia enters with a tray filled with tea and biscuits, Tom helps her, but not before giving her a kiss, Chris couldn't help but grin, "go shower, you smell," she crinkled her nose to tease him, Tom chuckles and excuses himself.  
  
The four of them spent the afternoon chatting, catching up. Chris was thrilled when he found out Tom will start work again, "that's great man! Now I can finally see it." Tom smiled shyly, "I hope I don't disappoint," he answered, "that's impossible, I've seen him run his lines, he's still got it," Sia interjected, placing her hand on his thigh, he winced and Sia noticed, "what's wrong?" She asked, looking worried, "its just cramping a bit, that's all," he assured her with a kiss, "I'm gonna get some ice for that," she stood up and headed to the kitchen.

"You two together?" She was startled when she heard Chris's voice, she turns and finds him in the kitchen, "yes, and no," Chris raised an eyebrow, "were trying it out ok, he's," she sighs, "he said he loves me," Chris moved closer to her, holding her arms, "but," "but I'm, I don't know, it just seems too good to be true," Chris rolls his eyes and sighed, a sign he was frustrated and she couldn't help bit laugh. "I suggest you trust him Sia, maybe all it took was him crashing to a deserted island to realize, finally, that the one woman he was looking for was right in front of him all along," Sia blushed at his words, Chris leaned and kissed her forehead, "does he know about our past?" "Does Elsa know?" She challenged, "Yes," he answered in a beat, Sia's eyes grew wide, "Haven't found the opportunity to tell him," she answered, "tell me what?" Sia and Chris found Tom standing in the kitchen with them, Chris looked at Sia, "tell you that I had a standee of you during my wedding as my best man," he teased. "Ugh! Man really?" Tom laughed and Chris took the ice pack in her hands and guided Tom back in the kitchen. She breathed a sigh of relief. That was close.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom discovers Chris and Sia's past. Oh, and here's some smut.

__Sia was on her way home after running an errand when she got a phone call, "hello Chris?" "He knows," was the first thing he said, stopping Sia from her tracks, narrowly missing a pram, this is not good. "What? how Chris? I thought I told you I was trying to find the right time to do so!" She answered frantically, "I know that, but Elsa might have let slip and he found out," she can picture Chris rubbing his forehead, Sia sighed, she fought the image of strangling Elsa at the moment, "please don't hate her, it was my fault, I should've told her about your plans sooner," he reasoned, Sia found a bench and sat, "how did he take it?" She cringed, she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer, Chris paused for a moment, "well, your man's still got quite a punch, I'll give you that," he chuckled, "Oh god! Are you alright?!" "Sia, its fine, really, I deserved it I guess," he chuckled, Sia shook her head, though their history was brief and loveless, it was also what saved her from killing herself in her grief. "No you didn't," she answered, "you saved me Chris, I'll talk to him, but I may need you and your wife to step out for a bit, who knows what will happen," she finished. "Alright, we'll be gone for as long as you need us to," "thank you Chris," she hung up sat on the bench, summoning all the courage she could muster.

Chris hung up as Elsa handed him an ice pack, "I'm really sorry sweetheart, I didn't know." Chris pulled her between his legs and kissed her forehead, "I forgive you, but we do need to leave for a bit, Sia's coming home and they need space," Elsa nodded, "can I at least try to talk to him?" She looked at him guiltily, "I don't know Elsa, I mean, a lot's changed, he's changed," Elsa kissed him softly, "I'll give it a shot anyway," and headed towards Tom's study. She knocked tentatively, "Tom?" She turned the knob, grateful it wasn't locked, she found him with is eyes closed, sitting on his office chair facing the window, she walked inside, almost tripping on his tea cup which lay shattered on the rug, "Tom? Can we talk?" Tom opened his eyes and swiveled his chair to face her, "I'm all ears," was all he answered, she felt awkward standing, so she sat on one of the chairs, "I'm so sorry you found out about it that way," she began, Tom sighed, "to be quite honest I am a bit shocked," Elsa blushed pink as he stared at her, his face was passive, but his eyes told her he was sad, "Chris tells me everything," she shrugged. "He came clean to me," she continued, "before we became serious, about his and Sia's relationship," Tom closed his eyes, not wanting to imagine Chris and Sia making love, he felt Elsa's small hand on top of his, he opened his eyes and looked at her, she was a small lady, a beautiful one at that, definitely Chris's type of women, which was why he never thought he would be with Sia, who had dark hair and curves that drove him mad with want each time she walked by. "How are you okay with it?" He asked in wonder, Elsa just smiled, "he doesn't love her Tom, not the same way you do, and she him, they were two adults who grieved together," she finished. Tom sighed and rubbed his face with his hands, "what do I do?" He was at a loss, what does he do with this new information? "You move on, just as we did, Tom she loves you, Its written all over her face, in the short time I've known her, I've never seen her smile as bright as she does now, please don't take this against her, or Chris." Tom sighed, what does he do?.

Sia came home and took her coat and shoes off as quickly as she could and called for Tom, but there was no answer. Where could he be? She made her way to their bedroom and found him lying on top of the duvet, with his arms over his head and his eyes closed, she slowly made her way to his side and sat. Tom heard her come in but didn't bother to answer as he knew she'd find him, she always did. He opened his eyes as he felt her lips kiss his cheek, he looked at her face, she looked troubled, "you found me," he spoke softly, "I know your upset with me," she sat up, Tom followed and held her elbow, "I have no right to be," Sia looked at him, curious to what he just said, "darling, you thought I was dead, you were grieving," she was about to retort but her placed a finger on her lips, "I'm just glad he was there to comfort you," he continued, "your not mad or upset?" She asked, through his finger, "Oh I am, believe me," her face fell, "I'm upset because I didn't know how close I came to losing you, until now," he pulled her at the back of her neck and kissed her, slowly, and gently.

Sia melted at the gentleness of his kiss, it was not demanding, or passionate like before, it was sweet and loving, she moaned and laid him down, straddling his hips, "so your not mad?" Tom grinned, rubbing her hips and rear, "well, I am mad that he got a taste of you before I did," he frowned. Sia frowned with him, they had begun sleeping in one bed a month ago, but they haven't had sex yet, Sia feared it might be too soon. Sia kissed his lips deeply this time, taking his breath away. "Let me remedy that," she began nipping at his jaw, licking his neck before sucking lightly, Tom groaned as she sucked on a spot that sent electricity through his body, making him hard. Sia ran her hands under his shirt, taking it off, feeling the muscles that were slowly returning thanks to his and Chris's 'gym dates', as they lovingly called it. Tom began unbuttoning her blouse, revealing her cleavage, which was encased in a lacy white bra, Sia moaned as he sat up and suckled her nipple through the lace. Sia took off her blouse completely as Tom attacked her breasts, his hand worked on the hooks until she was free of the lace. "God, you skin as amazing," he ran his hands on her shoulders, to her breasts, cupping each globe, which fit his hands perfectly. Sia moaned as his fingers rolled each nipple, she grounded her hips.

Sia kissed him, Tom responded with equal passion, he was fully hard now, stretching his jeans to the limit, Sia moved lower to undo his jeans and pulled it off him, she gasped at the sight of his arousal, and also at the angry scar on his right thigh, her heart broke as she recalled what he endured, Tom saw her looking at his scar and took one of her hands and kissed it, "if its too scary I can," Sia shook her head before he could finish, "its not," she removed the rest of her clothes and crawled towards him, kissing the scar, which started above his knee, all the way to his upper thigh. Tom panted as she placed kisses on his scar, making his heart soar with love, but all thoughts disappeared as she took him into her mouth, his eyes rolled at the back of his head as she bobbed her head, taking more of him as she went, she felt better than his fantasies could ever conjure, he placed his hands on her head and watched as she lavished attention to him.

He pulled her head away, freeing his member with a loud pop, "I want to be inside you," Sia smiled seductively, she straddled him and aligned herself, then impaling herself to him, she moaned at his size, she's never felt this full, so complete, in her life! Tom watched as her face contort with pleasure, she felt heavenly. Sia bit her lip as she began rocking her hips, he moaned and met her thrusts, holding her hips as she moved on top of him, he couldn't believe he was so blind not to see her like this, how he came so close to never having this. The thought made him thrust harder, making her moan loud, he sat up and kissed her fiercely, "I love you Sia," he whispered, Sia's movements faltered at his words, Tom caught her and turned them, laying her on her back and moved within her, she gripped his back, her nails digging into his skin, Tom moaned at the sensation it brought, his body burned for her, and her alone. He began to move harder, making her scream, she panted as he plowed into her with every thrust, "fuck! Tom!" She panted as she felt her orgasm building, "I'm right here Sia," he breathed on her neck, "open your eyes," she fought to open her them and gasped, the look of such desire, and love on his face, if she didn't believe his feelings for her before, she believed him now, she kissed him, deeply, lovingly, "I love you too, ah!" She gasped as one of his hands began to rub on her clit, Tom could feel her orgasm coming, he wanted to make it last, for her to come undone. The feeling of her writhing and screaming beneath him, of knowing he was inside the woman he loved, topped with being deprived of such intimacy for a year was making it impossible to last longer, he rubbed her clit faster and Sia screamed as another orgasm ripped through her core and Tom bit her neck as it triggered his release, and he came deep inside her, riding out their highs until the very last wave.

Tom collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily as they both came down from their high. Tom nipped her neck, then her jaw, followed by kissing her lovingly, she cupped his face and smiled, "that was amazing," Tom smiled and pulled out of her, laying on his back stared at the ceiling, "Are you not happy?" She spoke after seeing his sudden withdrawal, Tom looked at her, "I'm embarrassed," he frowned, "about what exactly," she laid on her side, Tom followed suit, "I wanted it to last longer," he ran his fingers through her short hair, Sia giggled, "baby, any longer and I would've passed out," she kissed him lightly, "that was the idea love," he teased, pulling her close, "I'll do better next time," he nipped her neck, making her wince, she giggled and Tom laughed with her, she rested her head on his bicep as his fingers lazily touched her curves, "I don't know how I survived being your friend all these years, I should've had this luscious body earlier," he nuzzled her breasts, running his hands on her bum, Sia chuckled, "Its hard to see them over scrubs, and a skull cap," she answered, "right you are doc," he kissed her.

They made all afternoon, exploring each other's bodies and discovering their pleasure points. He was insatiable, true to his word he lasted longer the second time around, and she came more than twice On the third. Sia moaned as Tom licked her core with wild abandon, one hand gripped the sheets as the other pulled his hair so hard she feared she might turn him bald. Tom moaned at the taste of her, of them as he sucked her clit whilst his fingers curled inside her, hitting her g spot. "Fuck Tom! Uh! I can't!" She panted, her hips moved on their own accord, Tom kept his ministrations and she screamed at the top of her lungs as Tom coaxed another orgasm out of her. Tom sat up and wiped her essence from his mouth, a smug grin on his face. He looked at his beautiful girl laid on his bed, panting, with a light sheen of sweat glistening on her body. He crawled on top of her and kissed her, she smiled as she tasted her on his lips, "need help with that?" She felt him hard and nudging her folds, Tom was about to take her again when his phone rang, he kissed her fiercely and picked it up, "hello Chris?" He laid on his back, pressing the call on speaker, "if you two are quite finished, Elsa and I would like to invite you on your dining room for some dinner," Sia's face turned red as she sat up, Tom saw her blush and smirked, "how long have you been back?" He asked, Chris chuckled, "long enough, Elsa cooked her famous chowder as a peace offering, so, get showered, come down fully clothed and let's have some grub mate." Sia hid her shame on Tom's neck and he chuckled, "we'll be there," he pressed end and sighed, "I am not going down there," she mumbled on his neck, "come on darling, Elsa took a lot of effort to cook and were not gonna disappoint", he sat up and headed to the shower, "what if they heard me? Us?" She stood up, following him to the en suit, he was busy fixing the temperature of the water, "darling, the whole block must have heard us," Sia slapped his bum and he yelped, he looked at her with dark eyes, the ones she became aware of recently, "your gonna pay for that," he lifted her from the floor and brought her the waiting water. Suffice it to say they were late for dinner.

Later that night as Tom slept peacefully. Sia grabbed her phone and dialed a number, she was dreading to call work but they'd been calling incessantly the whole day, but she ignored it. She checked her time, it was around 9 pm in New York so she called him. "Sia? Finally!" Doctor Fielding answered, "hello doc, what's up?" She made her way to the living room. "Doc I know I said your on an indefinite leave of absence, but," Sia dreaded for the next thing he'd say, "we need you back here," Sia sat on the couch, rubbing her face, "I'm sorry dear, but Clarissa's been suspended for medical malpractice and I've been swamped, I need you." Sia looked up at the stairs, how on earth was she going to tell Tom, his play was due to start in a month, if she took this on she knew the chances of her missing its opening night was high, but then again, she could not deny the fact that she missed her job, "when do you need me back?" She asked, "is tomorrow too soon?" She shook her head, "give me three more days Doc, I need to prepare him." "Sia," Doctor Fielding spoke with authority, something she knew he rarely did, "he's been back for 5 months, he's a grown man, if he loves you he'll understand," "I know that Lucas, but he's, he's still fragile, a-and things are only starting to look good now, I'll need three days, a week if you can stretch it, but I need to tell him softly," she finished, there was a long pause on the other line and she knew she was about to get fired, she waited in bated breath, "alright, one week, but I want you back on your feet come Monday, clear?" Sia smiled somehow, "thank you   
Lucas, good night," she pressed end and placed her head on her hands, trying to find the words to tell him she had to leave this beautiful bubble they had created.

Unbeknownst to her Tom had been standing on the top of the staircase, listening, her words bothered him, was he fragile? He knew she worked in New York, and understood that at one point, she was gonna have to return, but she never mentioned when. He was afraid, he almost lost her once, he'll be dammed if he lost her again, he had to do something, and he had to think fast.


	10. Forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter guys! Thank you for reading :-)

 

Tom never thought the sound of a zipper could make his heart drop, but it did. For the first time in his life, the tables have been turned, this time he was the one left behind. Sia fought back her tears as she finished packing. It broke her heart to leave, she remembered the morning after her phone call with Lucas, the way his face fell when she told her she was leaving. "When do you need to get back?" He asked, "I fly Saturday morning," Tom blinked back his tears and nodded, Sia held his face with her hands, "I promise you, I'll be back for your opening night, I'll work round the clock if I have to, but I'll be there." She didn't know what she was saying, but she had to assure him somehow, but Tom knew how hectic her schedule could be, he just smiled and kissed her softly, "I won't hold it against you if you won't make it," she was about to say something but he stopped her, "I'll be fine, I've got my drivers license back, and Emma and mum will be here to help me," he assured her.l

Now here they were, Sia placed her luggage on the side and climbed in bed next to him, Tom turned to face her, draping his arm around her hip and kissed her forehead, "everything alright?" Sia chuckled and kissed him, she didn't know how she would be able to leave him, "are you alright?" She looked at him, he was trying to put on a brave face, but she could see through it, "I will be, as soon as your plane lands safely," he sighed, after his accident the mere sound of airplanes made him wince, his therapist says it was normal for survivors to be afraid, and that with proper steps, he'd be able to overcome it. Sia nodded, "I will call you as soon as I'm able, ok," she ran her fingers on his face, she loved how healthy he looked now, he was almost back to his old self, but something in his eyes still says he's broken. "We'll Skype," he kissed her nose, laying her in her back, "we'll email," he kissed the sensitive spot between her brows. Sia opened herself to his touch, God knows she'll miss it. "And when I'm better, I will fly to you for a visit," he smiled, Sia felt her heart soar, but before she could answer he kissed her deeply.

He made love to her, savoring every touch, her scent, her taste. Sia moaned as he moved inside her, filling her completely, she ran her hands on his back, nipping his neck. She knew she'd be tired in the morning but she didn't care, for now it was just her, and Tom, moving as one, Tom claimed her heart and body all night until they reached their peak together. As the early rays of sun begin to filter in their room Sia was wrapped around Tom, she didn't know if he was asleep or not, but she just wanted to hold on to him longer. She felt him kiss her hair, "wakeup my love," he whispered, she sniffed and blinked back her tears, he gave her a small smile, kissing her brow, "I love you," Sia hugged him tight, "I hate that I have to leave you," her voice shook, "but you have to, for now," he answered, "your a doctor Sia, a good one, you saved me, now its time to save others." Sia looked for any trace of anger or resentment in his eyes, but found none, "I love you too you know," Tom chuckled and kissed her before Sia forced herself off the bed and into the shower, "join me?" She looked over her shoulder, Tom laid back down, "no, you'll be late if I do, I'll makes us some coffee," Sia nodded and headed to the shower.

Tom got dressed into his track shorts and headed downstairs to make coffee and some toast. Sia came down shortly after, dragging her luggage and satchel with her, she was dressed in black leggings and tank, with a blue jumper. She saw him staring through the window, frowning as he saw a few photographers standing by for a glimpse of him, she made her way to the kitchen and hugged him from behind, "other than me leaving soon, what else troubles you?" She mumbled on his back. Tom turned around and held her waist, "some photographers are outside, apparently I'm still a hot topic," Sia stood on her toes and kissed him, "why wouldn't you be, after hearing nothing but promising results during rehearsals, they are eager to know if the Tom Hiddleston is back," she teased, Tom chuckled before he let go, "coffee's ready I buttered some toast for you, let me change and then I'll drive you to the airport," he kissed her forehead, "oh, I already called for a cab," she smiled shyly, "I cancelled it," he headed towards the stairs, "Tom?" He turned around, "doesn't planes scare you?" She knew he was still weary of planes and didn't want him experiencing a panic attack, "darling, I'm driving you to the airport, and that's final," he answered with finality and headed upstairs, well that's that.

The drive towards the airport was quiet save for the radio. Tom drove the streets with such ease, with his hand constantly touching her knee. She half guessed he would just drop her off and leave, but he parked his car and helped her with her luggage inside the airport, as they headed towards the gates his hand on hers held her tight, Sia didn't know how to respond to him in public, as they'd been careful not to show much affection outside of their house, but Tom surprised her by pulling her close and kissing her deeply, it took her breath away. At the corner of her eye she saw a few phones aiming at them but she couldn't care less at the moment. When they pulled away for air she smiled shyly, "well, that was unexpected," she teased, "that should satisfy me for a day or two," he grinned, Sia hugged him tight, "are you sure your gonna be okay?" Tom rubbed her back, "I will be," he looked at her, "I'm only half the man you fell in love with Sia, but I promise, you I'll get help, I'll get my life back, I'll get my confidence back, I will strive to make myself worthy of you, I promise." Sia stood on her toes and kissed him again, she pulled away when she heard her flight being called, "you don't need to prove anything to me Tom, I love you, warts and all, I'll be back. I promise," they hear the final call and she reluctantly let go of him and made her way to the gates, he watched her until she disappeared inside the plane, he prayed to God and all the saints she arrive safely. Until then, he'll wait.

Tom stayed until her plane took off. He frowned as it took off, carrying his girl with her. He felt an arm around his shoulder and turned, surprised to find Chris with him, he chuckled and gave the man a hug, "what are you doing here?" Chris chuckled both men walked outside, "well, I figured since your girl is off saving others, I'd fill in until her return, just, no sex mate, I'm married," Tom laughed at his friend, "where's Elsa?" "Off on location, I'm in for a vacation so I'm inviting myself to your house, and were gonna get ready for your first gig back." Tom felt a little better knowing he'll have someone with him.

"So Tom, how's life been with your girl on the other side of the world?" Brian asked him during session, Tom looked at him with a frown, "hard, I mean, I am trying to stay strong and all, but," he shook his head, "its like the tables have turned, I usually was the one who leaves, I never thought It would be this hard, to be away from her," Brian jotted some notes, "how is the communication going?" His therapist continued, "still open, but not as often as I'd like, she'd be in the hospital round the clock sometimes, and I can't very well disturb her during surgery," Brian managed a smile, "well Tom, that's the life of a surgeon, a very good one. But you do know you can always visit her," Tom frowned, "need I remind you that I survived a plane crash?" He raised an eyebrow, "yeah, I am aware of that, but you can't live with that excuse forever Tom," for the past month Brian and Tom have been doing trips to the airport, getting him to settle back into the environment, it was tough at first, with Brian almost dragging him further down the parking lot, to eventually getting inside the airport, they even bought a ticket. "Even if I can stand the sound of a plane engine now, I can't just up and leave, Coriolanus debuts tomorrow." He laid back on the couch, Brian kept looking at him, "is she coming?" Tom frowned and shook her head, "I doubt it, haven't heard from her since the day before," "are you upset she'll miss it?" He looked at his therapist, "I am actually, but I can't get myself to hate her though, I promised her I wouldn't." "Okay, let's backtrack a bit. When you walked with her inside the airport, did you feel uneasy being there?" Tom sighed, "no, I was with Sia, somehow when I was with her," Tom gasped at his words, realization dawning on him, he sat up, catching Brian by surprise, "everything is better when I'm with her," Brian looked at him in confusion.

Sia rubbed soap on her hands vigorously, she clenched her jaw and let the pain rub on her, she hated herself at the moment. She completely forgot about Tom's theatre debut at the Donmar tonight, with being too busy with double shifts and doing several surgeries in one day. Her tears threatened to flow as she washed, then got the towel from one of her interns, nodding her thanks, she threw the towel on the laundry bin and rushed to the locker rooms. How could she miss it? She knew there was a chance, but she took double shifts just so her schedule would be clear for her to fly back! She checked her phone, no calls, no texts, her heart broke, he was mad, rightfully so. She just ruined the chance to be with him and it she rubbed her face with her hands, sitting on the bench in front of her locker. She checked her watch, it was late in the evening, London time, she got dressed and got her bag, she needed to go home.

She was heading towards her car when she noticed someone leaning on it, angered by the sight she rushed to her car and was about to scold the man but she stopped on her tracks when she noticed who was leaning on it. "Tom?" He smiled and moved closer to her, "since you couldn't come to me, I figured I'd fly to you," he held her waist, Sia chuckled and held his elbows, not quite believing he was in New York. "How?" Tom grinned, "I flew, I got over it and flew," he chuckled, his face smiling brightly, "I love you Sia, and if I have to endure flying back and forth just to be with you," Sia jumped to his arms, kissing him not caring if her interns or other nurses saw her, god how she missed his mouth, his everything. "I love you too," Tom smiled and kissed her again, taking her breath away, "where do you live?" She grinned as she felt his erection prodding her stomach, "come on big guy, I need to make it up to you."

Later that night as the two lay in her bed, wrapped in her sheets, Tom lying on top of her, nuzzling her breasts, "how was the play?" She asked, Tom looked up and smiled, "show date's been moved to next week," Sia's eyes grew wide, "I can't perform without my muse can I?" He kissed her lips, which were swollen and pink, "after that I'm moving to New York, I want to be close to you," he continued, Sia bit her lip and looked away, "what is it?" He asked, suddenly feeling worried, she looked at him and smiled, "that won't be necessary," she answered, "I resigned my position today, I'm moving my practice back to London, where my heart is." Tom gave her a full megawatt smile, kissing her fiercely, "I love you Sia," he spoke between kisses, "I love you too," she breathed as he claimed her, forever.


End file.
